Naruto Goes Goth no I'm just kidding
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: The story has nothing to do with the Title.This is actually an IM story, where everyone goes on a Chat Room.You probably don't want to read if you like Sasuke.i was bored when i made this. may be pairing later.


**DD-Hey guys, I was really bored, and decided to make this random IM story. Everyone has aim and yeah.**

**Gaara- Yeah, What she said. **

**DD-Anyway, I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would make Sakura get even more stronger after the Time-Skip by training with Itachi, then she would get married to Gaara, and Her and Naruto would kill Sasuke. In the end, Sasuke would confess that he is gay, and we would all be happy that he was dead. I would also make Lee not look as ugly as he does, AND I would make Sakura put her hair into a pony-tail, and she would have black streaks in her hair! Yes I have odd Fantasy's, but that's okay! Anyway, on to the story.**

**DD- oh, and DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE SASUKE!!!!! This makes fun of some of the characters, but I think that all the naruto characters, except for Sasuke, rock solid rock, so yeah.**

Chapter One

_ItBurnsWhenIPee has signed on_

_SuperGayClanAvenger has signed on_

_BeautifulCherryBlossom has signed on_

SuperGayClanAvenger- Dang, I can't believe I spelled hot wrong and spelled gay in my sn!

ItBurnsWhenIPee- Yeah, but it is true that you're gay

BeautifulCherryBlossom- NO it isn't! if he was, he would be with orochimaru right now!

ItBurnsWhenIPee- he is though, so hes even gayer than before! HAHA!

SuperGayClanAvenger- shut up, I am not gay, OOOHHHHH!!! where did u get that nail polish Sakura?

BeautifulCherryBlossom- nevermind, I was wrong

_SuperHotClanKiller has signed on_

SuperHotClanKiller- Hi dudes, what are your names?

BeautifulCherryBlossom- Sakura

ItBurnsWhenIPee- Naruto

SuperGayClanAvenger- Why the heck should I tell u?

SuperHotClanKiller- omg, ur sasuke aren't u!

SuperGayClanAvenger- how did u no that?

SuperHotClanKiller- Duh, it says SuperGAYclanavenger, and I no my bro is gay

SuperGayClanAvenger- I am not gay!

ItBurnsWhenIPee- yes u r

BeautifulCherryBlossom- I have to agree for once w/ naruto

SuperGayClanAvenger- you guys r just jealous!

SuperHotClanKiller-of wat?

SuperGayClanAvenger- shut up! Im leaving!

_SuperGayClanAvenger has signed out_

_Sushi-Chan has signed in_

_IloveMyPlay-doh has signed in_

_IamSpiderMan has signed in_

SuperHotClanKiller- hey Sasori and deidara! You guys finally got sn's!

IloveMyPlay-Doh- Yep!

Sushi-Chan- I learned a life long experience today

ItBurnsWhenIPee-Wat?

Sushi-Chan- never let deidara pick out ur sn

IamSpiderMan- hi guys! I'm spider man!

BeautifulCherryBlossom- no seriously, who r u?

IamSpiderMan- Im spider man!

_ICanPlayTheFluteGOMEE! Has signed in_

_NoImTheBetterBrother has signed in_

_ImTheBetterBrother has signed in_

_IAmBoney has signed in_

_ImNotFatImALittleChubby has signed in_

ICanPlayTheFluteGOMEE!- shut up kidomaru, and stop pretending to be spider man again

IamSpiderMan- I am spider man though!

IAmBoney- Ill get the electric chair

IamSpiderMan- NO! Im kidomaru im kidomaru!!!!!!!

ItBurnsWhenIPee- okay then… hey, weren't u the dudes, who did that one thing, u no, the one thing by that one tree!

ImNotFatImALittleChubby- ssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeeee

BeautifulCherryBlossom- I got to go now on my date with lee, I mean, my date with ummmmmm leegan!

_BeautifulCherryBlossom has signed out_

ImTheBetterBrother- so, aren't I the better bro?

NoImTheBetterBrother- no, I am!

ImTheBetterBrother-no I am!

NoImTheBetterBrother- no, I am!

ImTheBetterBrother-no I am!

NoImTheBetterBrother- no, I am!

ImTheBetterBrother-no I am!

ICanPlayTheFluteGOMEE!- SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!! IM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF U NOW!!!!

_ICanPlayTheFluteGOMEE has signed out_

ImTheBetterBrother- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

NoImTheBetterBrother- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

_NoImTheBetterBrother has signed out_

_ImTheBetterBrother has signed out_

_IAmSpiderMan has signed out_

ItBurnsWhenIPee- okay, so wat do u guys want to talk about?

Sushi-Chan- I don't no, um how about, um, um, SUSHI!

IloveMyPlay-Doh- NO! let's talk about play doh!

ItBurnsWhenIPee- How about, um, we come over to my house, and eat ramen, and then we can watch the movie on how to eat ramen, eat sushi, and how to make play-doh! Oh, and where you get special kinds of nailpolish!

SuperHotClanKiller- IM IN FOR THE NAIL POLISH!

Sushi-Chan- um okay, sure why not

IloveMyPlay-Doh- ME TOO!!! I LOVE PLAY-DOH!!!

ItBurnsWhenIPee- okay! Come over to my house then! Bi bi!

_ItBurnsWhenIPee has signed out_

_IloveMyPlay-Doh has signed out_

_Sushi-Chan- has signed out_

SuperHotClanKiller- so, before I leave, hey boney, you're the kimimaru dude right?

IamBoney- yeah why?

SuperHotClanKiller- u like tayuya right?

IamBoney- yeah, but why do u need to no that? O crap I just said that didn't i

SuperHotClanKiller- pretty much

ImNotFatImALittleChubby- Sure

IamBoney- crap, ur still in here!?

ImNotFatImALittleChubby- yep

SuperHotClanKiller- tell tayuya that kimi-chan likes tay-chan okay!

IamBoney- did u just call me Kimi-chan? And did u just call tayuya tay-Chan?

SuperHotClanKiller- yeah, and what r u going to do about it?

IamBoney- Im going to kill u

SuperHotClanKiller- then what

IamBoney- then ill send u to neverland, I mean wonderland, I mean, o forget this

SuperHotClanKiller- then what?

IamBoney- I don't no

SuperHotClanKiller- then what??

IamBoney- stop it

SuperHotClanKiller- then what?

IamBoney- Shut up

SuperHotClanKiller- then what?

IamBoney- I SAID SHUT UP!!!

SuperHotClanKiller- THHHEEENNNN WHATTTTT????

IamBoney- I'm getting out of here!

_IamBoney has signed out_

SuperHotClanKiller- so jiroubou, remember to tell tayuya! Okay!

ImNotFatImALittleChubby- k! bye bye, wait, u like nail polish?

SuperHotClanKiller- no, of course not, he he he.

ImNotFatImALittleChubby- okay then, bi bi!

SuperHotClanKiller- oh, and one more thing, tell everyone u no and don't know, that sasuke is gay!

ImNotFatImALittleChubby- okay, bi!

_ImNotFatImALittleChubby has signed out_

_SuperHotClanKiller has signed out_



**DD- okay! That was my first chapter! I might not be able to update very fast though, so sorry if it takes a while.**

**Gaara- If you need to know whos sn is whos, here's the list:**

**SuperHotClanKiller- Itachi**

**IamBoney- Kimimaro**

**Sushi-Chan- Sasori**

**IloveMyPlay-Doh- Deidara**

**ItBurnsWhenIPee- Naruto**

**BeautifulCherryBlossom- Sakura**

**IamSpiderMan- Kidomaru**

**ICanPlayTheFluteGOMEE!-Tayuya**

**NoImTheBetterBrother- Sakon**

**ImTheBetterBrother-Ukon**

**ImNotFatImALittleChubby- Jiroubou**

**SuperGayClanAvenger- Sasuke**

**DD- so anyway, please review!!!!!!! )(!!! And remember that I might not be able to update very fast, so sorry once again!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
